Brother I Never Had
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Thor is king now and doing the best job he can. However when someone unexpected shows up in Asgard how will Thor react?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor.

Thor wished he could back to earth to see Jane but his father's health had failed and he had been in the long Odin's sleep for three months now. Thor was king and while before he had wanted to be king terribly he found that he no longer wished for it anymore. His father and mother were dead though, and Loki was insane and a fugitive. So it was up to him to lead his people even if he didn't want to.

Thor was having a hard time keeping his eyes open having just sat through a very boring council meeting that while he saw the point to them wished he did not have to attend them. Thor wondered if he had time for a short nap before going to the throne room to deal with the people in his court. Thor wasn't sure if he did but he trudged his way up the stairway that lead to his room regardless. Even if he couldn't sleep he could at least close his eyes until the time came that he needed to leave. His eyelids were growing slightly heavy but Thor had grown up in the castle so he did not need 100% of his eyes cooperation just to get to his room.

He blinked a few times as he found something in his way he paused since if he gave it enough time usually things in his way tended to moved out of it. After a moment however Thor's brain registered that the person wasn't facing him. Thor's eyes took in the back of the person and as they did so a surge of adrenaline chased the tiredness from his system leaving him alert and wary. He knew that outfit he knew it anywhere, he had seen it nearly everyday for about 1000 years. Loki was here in the castle.

"What are you doing here?" Thor barked angrily Loki hadn't even come back for their father's funeral and he was just standing there in the hall like it was an every day occurrence. It had to be a trick of some sort. Everything with Loki always seemed to be a trick of some sort. Loki turned around with a small frown in his face like he was honestly confused and maybe a little hurt at Thor's accusation. That sealed it there had to something going on even if Loki was hurt by something he said he would never show it.

"Thor I-" Loki started but Thor cut him off before he could spin another web of lies.

"What are you doing here?!" Thor demanded again and Loki looked annoyed.

"I was just about to tell you what's got your knickers in a twist?" Thor's frown deepened Loki hadn't spoken like that to him since before Thor's failed first coronation. There was something wrong with the situation, something that he couldn't put his finger on. It had to be a trick of some sort but of what kind he wasn't sure of. Loki had always been the smarter of the two of them and Loki had often found it amusing to confuse him. Surely Loki wouldn't walk in Asgard just to tease him not when he knew that only a cell awaited his return? However Loki continued.

"I can't seem to find my lab." Loki said his eyes darted this way and that and he looked confused, but Thor was pretty sure of the two of them it was Thor who was much more confused..

"Lab?" he asked faintly. Was this all part of Loki's new game. His new plan? Thor didn't understand how it might benefit him and he was also starting to grow angry again because that surely must be the point of this game to make him angry.

"Yes my lab I thought it was up there but I went there and it's a bedroom." he said sounded puzzled. Thor didn't know what game this was of Loki's but he was tired of it. Thor crossed the distance between the two of them quickly and grabbed him by the wrist and twisted Loki around and pressed him against the wall. Thor was about to call for some guards to lead Loki back to his cell when Loki turned to him looking confused but surely this was part of his trick? Even he did not completely understand it's purpose other than perhaps to make him angry.

"Thor what are you doing?" Loki didn't sound scared or angry just confused and a little annoyed which of course elevated all those emotions in him. Until he shifted his grip on Loki's wrist. There was an unfamiliar scar on his wrist. Thor had always known when Loki had gotten hurt before the failed coronation because Frigga would always make a big deal about it even if Loki's body healed it quickly.

So he must have gotten it recently and even though he was angry at Loki the scar was big enough that at one point it had to have been life threatening. It being life threatening was the only way such a scar could have been made. Loki's form even though he was Jotun healed quickly like the Aesir and Loki's magic aiding him in healing as well. Even though his brother was mad and Thor was still angry with him for many things he was also angry at whatever tried to hurt Loki and was concerned about his welfare.

"Where did you get that?" Thor asked and Loki phased through him looking angry for the first time but not his usual kind of angry that mad gaze his eyes looked different.

"I thought we agreed never to talk about it again." Loki said sounding just as hurt as sounded angry. Thor just stared at him since he had no idea what Loki was talking about. Loki made it sound like he was supposed to know how it had happened but he didn't. Nothing was adding up.

"What happened Loki!" Thor shouted tired of Loki's game what ever it was. "What game is this?" Loki's glare deepened for a moment before it simmered down a little and he looked contemplative.

"Could it be?" he muttered barely loud enough for Thor to hear but before he could process Loki's comment Loki's eyes darted to his.

"Thor why do you looked shocked to see me?" he asked a combination of what sounded like curiosity and fear. Thor still wasn't sure what game this was but decided to answer the question anyways.

"The last I saw you, you used the dark elves as a means to escape." Loki's usual mask came over his face and found he liked that more. At least when Loki looked liked that it wasn't nearly as disconcerting than the fake emotions.

"How long ago was that?" Loki asked his gaze giving nothing away and Thor changed his mind he disliked both of them nearly equally. Why could Loki never be honest with him for once?

"What kind of game are you playing"!" Thor asked angrily and tried to dive to capture Loki again only for Loki to use his quick feet to get evade his grasp. Loki didn't run away further then that though and he seemed to be thinking heavily. Loki looked at him and sighed.

"I seem to have made a terrible mistake." for a second Thor hoped that Loki had finally realized the error of his ways but he didn't let himself entertain that hope for long.

"By coming back to the castle to be punished again?" Thor asked but Loki simply shook his head.

"No I'm afraid that if I am indeed correct that I am not your Loki. I am not the Loki from this world. "

A/N: Okay this is just a teaser chapter just to see if people are interested in the idea if people are then eventually although it might take some time it will be updated. If not though the idea will be scraped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor.**

**A/N: So it looks like this story will be continued.**

**A/N2: Thanks so much to my beta InTheTARDISJustAsItShouldBe.**

* * *

It had to be lie to get Thor to lower his guard so that his brother could escape again. He may not be as smart as Loki but he was not a complete idiot like Loki always seemed to think he was. Thor did not retreat; on the contrary, he tried to catch Loki again, only for him to dance out of the way.

Loki looked at him warily. "Thor, I don't know what I did in this universe, but I swear that I am not him," he said, his hands slightly raised.

Thor would have like to believe him, believe that the Loki standing in front of him had never done the terrible deeds that his brother had done. But he could not fall prey to Loki's lies and allow him to escape again.

"I do not believe you," Thor said, and again he saw a flash of hurt on his brother's features, but this time he put the mask he was familiar with up.

"What would make you believe me?" Loki asked, and that made Thor stop for a minute. Was there anything that Loki could say or do that would make him believe this blatant lie?

He didn't think so, so he shook his head. "I'm afraid you've lied to me too many times for me to able to take anything you say at face value."

Loki nodded, but he didn't look angry, just sad. Thor wished that he could trust Loki, but after he had faked his death to get away, it was hard to trust anything he might say. Still, Loki looked so earnest.

Thor shook his head. He was king now. He didn't have the same luxuries he had had when he had only been a prince. Thor had to watch out for his kingdom, and if he allowed his brother to escape again it would be on him instead of on his father now.

However, Loki just smiled sadly. "It's okay Thor, I understand. What do you plan on doing with me?" he asked.

Thor didn't know. He knew what he should do with him, but he didn't want to. If anyone saw Loki outside of where he should be then things might get messy.

"I'm going to have to put you back in your cell," Thor said.

Loki nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. Thor was not a complete fool though, and he pushed Loki ahead first. Thor wasn't going to be turning his back to Loki anytime while he put his brother back in the cell that he had sprung him out of to avenge their mother's death.

Loki nodded. "I was going to have you lead since I'm unclear on where my cell is. Is it on the main detention level?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded while he spoke aloud. "Aye."

Loki nodded and his footsteps picked up a little, but Thor stayed behind him easily enough. They made their way down the gold halls and slowly worked their way down to the detention level.

Loki stopped when he got there and gave Thor a look that said 'now what'; it was very disconcerting.

"You will go in your old cell."

Loki nodded and looked around at all the cells. "Alright, which one would that be?" Loki asked like he had no clue. He did indeed sound like he had no idea which cell he had been housed in for months. Thor had to remind himself of how convincing it had been watching Loki die and his whole charade before that.

Thor pointed to Loki's cell and Loki frowned as he caught sight of the broken tables and chairs that Thor hadn't gotten around to making someone clean out yet. Besides, Thor wouldn't have put it past Loki to curse the remnants of his cell.

Loki turned and looked at Thor incredulously. "You want me to go in there? With all the broken wood?"

"You are the one who broke it," Thor said, although he didn't really blame him, he knew that Loki had done it after hearing of their mother's death. Thor tossed some things too when he found out himself.

Loki rolled his eyes but only said slightly sarcastically, "Well, in that case..." Loki was so different, so much like his old self, but at the same time still different from him as well. Thor didn't realize he had been staring until Loki said, "Are we going to wait here all day or will you put me in the cell?"

Thor nodded and opened the door to Loki's cell. Loki looked at the cell for a moment his eyes scanning the interior before stepping into it. Thor closed the door and watched as Loki's eyes continued to take in the cell.

Loki turned around and asked him, "Can I have a piece of paper and a pen? Actually, make that a few pieces of paper and a pen."

Thor looked at him suspiciously. Loki could turn words into weapons. What could he do with what he had asked for? However, the cell was magic proof. None of the magic could escape the cell.

"I'll see what I can do," Thor said and turned to walk away.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


End file.
